Desperately Seeking Cephalopods
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Second Lieutenant MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough To win this Assault you must fish up and kill Orobon from the lake to receive an Ahtapot, and bring it back to Ulbuun. There are four NPCs fishing at various points around the lake. Be careful to avoid the Qiqirn Pecheurs unless you are killing them for lures, they will aggro sight. The fishing NPCs will give you hints on where to fish for the Orobon, which can only be caught in the area indicated by the NPCs. Their starting dialogue is as follows: *Bhjaama: Hey, hey! Can't you see somebody's already here? *Walagarim: Whaddaya want? Can't ya see I'm busy here? *Zawahf: Stand back. I wouldn't want you to scare away my paycheck. *Zshahda: Zshahda's busy. Monsters will be caught 100% of the time. After you've caught and killed a few, 3 of the 4 NPCs' dialogue will change to the following "negative" messages: *Walagarim: Damn... Nothin'... *Bhjaama: I don't know... The 'pots should be biting like crazy... *Zawahf: Perhaps I made an error in reading the tides... *Zshahda: Zshahda's sad... While 1 of the 4 will change to the following "positive" message: *Bhjaama: Woohoo! I knew this was the place! *Walagarim: Heheheh... The sticks said today'd be my lucky day! *Zawahf: Ah, I knew my calculations were correct. *Zshahda: Zshahda's happy! Fish near the positive NPC for a bit, killing the monsters you pull up. After a certain number of monsters that NPC's dialog will change again, indicating the location to fish for the orobon. For example: *Bhjaama: I heard a rumor that the inlet to the east is teaming with 'pots. Just a rumor, though... (This is the west side of (H-8).) *Bhjaama: Something tells me that inlet across from here's ripe for the picking. I wonder if I should move... (Southeast corner of G-8) *Bhjaama: I've been hearing splashing all about the area near Ulbuun. Might be a school of 'pots... Never know... (In the area around Ulbuum, NPC at start) *NPC: If you can stand the Qiqirn, there is a fine spot located a short distance to my right. I shall be staying right here, mind you. *Walagarim: That little inlet behind me used t' be mighty popular back in the day. Why not try yer luck there? (H-7 not far behind him, in the little inlet on the same side he is fishing. You should still be able to see Walagrim when fishing for the Orobon here.) *Walagarim: If ye ask me, that inlet all the way to the north looks mighty keen. I ain't leavin' this hole, though. (G-6 at the far north end of the north corner of the north inlet) *Walagarim: Scram, . There's a good spot t' the left of me, yonder. (Can be fished left of the npc, past the bridge entrance, not across it on the island. If you fish too far south the Qiqirn on the island across from you can aggro.) *Zawahf: You see the inlet directly across from me? You will find that it is alive with aphtapot. (Inlet top middle of H-9) *Zawahf: I do not know what could be wrong... My research has never led me astray before... (Continue fishing around Zawahf) *Zawahf: Let me give you a piece of advice--the inlet behind me is teeming with sealife. Why not go and see for yourself? (Inlet just north of Zawahf) *Zshahda: Zshahda's lonely... All her ahtapot friends are swimming in the southern inlet... (Fished at I-10) *Zshahda: Zshada wants to fish at the inlet across from here... (Fished at (I-9) directly in front of that pathway that goes towards (J-9) ) *Zshahda: Zshahda thinks inlet to the left might be better than this one... (This refers to the indent on the west east side of (H-9).) Keep fishing in the area that the final NPC message guides you to, and eventually you will catch the Orobon. (Please note that it will not always be the first fish you catch. It has been documented to take as many as seven tries. Fished 22 times in the correct spot reconfirmed multiple times without getting the Orbon and then timed out.) It seems to be entirely luck based. *The Orobon NM has a lot of HP and several AoE TP moves that can silence or sleep you. *The Orobon can be slept. The person who lands the kill shot on the Orobon will receive the message "You find an ahtapot in the belly of the Orobon!" That person must then return the ahtapot to the starting NPC to complete the mission. (Please edit this section with the correct name and dialogue for each NPC.) Notes Fishermen NPCs: Bhjaama: G-8 Walagarim: H-7 Zawahf: I-8 Zshahda: I-9 *The Qiqirn in the area may drop Willow Fishing Rods and Fly Lures. Also, the necessary fishing equipment may be purchased from the Fishing Guild in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Any rod and lure will work, but using a stronger rod is recommended, as the lighter rods will often break when trying to catch monsters and large fish (which is all you are targeting in this mission). *It's possible to fish up Orobon once the NPC with the "positive" message is found. *Our group followed this info successfully until the second dialogue change. We fished near Bhjaama, the tarutaru at G-8. After 4-6 mobs, her message changed from "Hey, hey! Can't you see somebody's already here?" to "I don't know... The 'pots should be biting like crazy..." So we moved on, searching for the happy NPC. We found negative messages at all the NPCs except for Zawahf, who said "Ah, I knew my calculations were correct." After 3-4 more kills (no Kraken) his dialogue did change, but instead of revealing the location of Orobon, he said something along the lines of "It's possible my calculations could have been wrong." (I logged out before I remembered to mark down the exact wording.) We ran back around the lake, rechecking the NPCs as we went. Zshahda, when I spoke to him, said something like "Looks like you're having some bad luck there, Playername. Maybe you should ask the others for some advice." The other two NPCs I did not speak to personally, but my party members reported negative messages from them also. Shortly after this, the one minute warning sounded, and our mission ended unsuccessful. * The group I did this with fished the Orbon up on the very first cast that was made. Map http://i192.photobucket.com/albums/z202/deuteu/IlrusiAtoll10.png